The present invention relates to an improvement concerning a stop member for a rewinder bar which overcomes the drawbacks associated with the prior art stop members. In particular, the present invention relates to a stop member for a rewinder bar which is releasably secured at a desired location of the rewind bar, but is readily removed from the rewinder bar to facilitate changing of a core once a sufficient product is either added to or removed from the core.